A Nightmare's Kiss
by Lightningpanda
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia moved out of Crocus to live in Magnolia. Far away from a tragic past and away from the nightmare's she's experienced. Everything was fine. Everything was perfect. Until He escaped out of the asylum. In search for her... Now the Nightmare comes to Magnolia.
1. PROLOGUE

**I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. My fingers and brain don't help me. :(**

**Now do not get mad or flame me or... Perhaps I do deserve the hate and anger from you guys.**

** I have not been updating some of my stories and instead is throwing you, once again,** **another story.**

**So, I was inspired by reading stalking memes and eventually came up with an idea and thus, this story was born.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Prologue: His Promise.  
**

Those dark eyes of his dead.

Dead as he stared at his helpless victim who continued to sob and crawl far away as he can. His legs broken and damped with urine and blood. Blood that belonged to his fallen comrades as the silent monster eyes had the ability to penetrate his deepest box. A feeling he thought he will never revive. The feeling of fear and the dawning thought of death closing on him. This blood that continued to tickle down his skin, was the blood of his own and his fallen comrades that now laid dead with soul-less eyes; their bodies twisted in a very odd position.

Makes you wonder just _when_ was the human body elastic. Elastic enough to the point the body itself can twist in a form of a snake or that of an octopus to fit anywhere it liked. Makes you even wonder just how _fragile_ the body is.

How can one simple twist of a neck can ring a loud pop of bone and flesh.

How can one simple punch to the neck can send a person choking and gasping for air.

How can one simple scratch of a knife can tear the flesh like butter.

This monster who stood before him motionless... Could do such simple things and make it seem like a human exhibition.

With those hands... He can craft art in the most gruesome and nightmare-st ways.

And with those eyes, he can send death coming for you in a blink of an eye.

A true monster.

A true Nightmare.

He sighed.

The Nightmare looking up at the sky as the stars and moonlight illuminated his presence. Making him seem like a fallen angel. A dark angel with many bodies littered around him.

His butcher knife gleaming under the moonlight's presence as it hung loosely between his bloodied fingers. Easily seen pieces of flesh dug inside his nails. The fresh blood from his fingertips continued to drop like rain petals on the grassy area that began to flood with a lake of blood caused by his victims.

The Nightmare closed his eyes before opening them with another sigh. Slowly focusing his cold dead eyes to his victim... The victim left alive.

Not for long though.

He slowly walked towards him. Knowing he no need to run to him. His legs are broken, what is he to do?

Seeing the Nightmare walking towards him, he began to cry and yell for help. Looking and searching around desperately as he continued to drag himself away from the monster.

The Nightmare stepped onto the boy's leg who cried in pain and fear as his voice started to become hoarse from the yelling.

His scream reached a new octave.

Pure pain resounded in the park as a sound of bone breaking and meat breaking and popping with a wet sound as a stream could be heard with a heavy thud.

The boy wept as he glanced at his leg.

His leg that's been ripped right out of his knee cap and tossed to the side like trash.

"No..." He coughed with a hoarse cry as his fists clench. "Please, don't..." He cried as he felt a weight on his back. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" He chanted as he felt the Nightmare take a fistful of his hair and pulled him back, with his red coated butcher knife placed right in his neck.

"God won't forgive the sinful." Was the Nightmare's response as he easily tore off the boy's head in one smooth motion. Tossing the head to the side, much like he did with his leg. Blood sky-shooting out like a bazooka from his neck to the pooling on the grass as the Nightmare got up and observed his art.

With a nod he left... But then paused. Rubbing his chest with a small smile as he looked up at the sky.

"I think..." His smile stretched as he looked behind him. "It's time we met, Lucy."

* * *

**I decided to make the intro like this and make you get an idea what this story will bring.**

**This is HORROR and ROMANCE. Just like what I put on the genre of this story. There will be some humor and mystery because I WILL make you guess who is the killer. I might lead you to the killer or I may lead you to a poor random victim/accused of being. I'm going to take this story very seriously. **


	2. ONE

**This story will have a sequel. I've planned this out very carefully.**

**So, if you don't see some characters that you know of in here or future chapters, there is a high chance they'll appear in the sequel. This, Black Rose, and SABR: Second Life, I'm taking very seriously the story. Although, Awakening and The Game will be updated based by the mood. Sorry. :(**

**If you see this (*), please look down at the bottom of the page in bold letters to know the definition/translation.**

**Anyhoo! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Answering:**

**TessaJane:**** Maybe. Possibly. Who knows? :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you see no POV, it is Lucy's. Lucy is the main character, so expect no underline POV. But the other characters will have a underline with their name. :D**

* * *

**ONE: MAGNOLIA**

**[September 10. 10:45 a.m.]**

The cool glass felt amazing as my eyes slowly closed to listen to the beautiful alluring sound of the train tracks softly clacking and clicking each passing second. My eyes fluttered open to see the passing scenery flying past me into colors of red, yellow, and very light green with orange of the autumn slowly diminishing into the touches of winter.

I sighed with a slight smile. It is true, Magnolia has the weirdest weathers. Back in Crocus, it was the same constant cycle you see. But rumors of Magnolia has the weirdest cycles; one day could be so sunny and the next feels like winter is hitting. I giggled as I straighten myself up; tugging on my brown crochette sweater as I wore Leo's and I new school uniform. A short-sleeved navy blue shirt with slightly puffed sleeves and one golden button, a white sleeveless low-vest buttoned as it hugged my curves, black tie tied around my neck, short green knife pleated skirt, white thigh-high socks, and caramel wingtips shoes.

"What's so funny?"

My eyes flickered to Leo. Leo was leaning his back onto the seat with his legs crossed as he held a small smile.

If Leo wasn't born servitude into the Heartfilia manor and trained to become my personal bodyguard, I'm sure he'll make a fine super model on magazines.

Leo was wearing a white short-sleeved dress shirt with a black tie tied around his neck, dark navy blue sleeveless low-vest buttoned, green plated pants with caramel polo boots, a black belt tied around his waist with a caramel coat buttoned with the first two buttons as the right chest-pocket carried Fairy High symbol; a symbol that nearly resembled that of a fairy outline in dark brown. His wild orange hair tamed in gravity-defying spikes as he wore

"Just remembering back home with our old friends," I paused to laugh as Leo looked at me sadly. "When we kept saying 'Magnolia is a weird place! Summer, Spring, Winter, Summer, and Autumn!?'" Leo's sad look vanished as he laughed with me.

"Good o' days." He nodded with a smile.

_My black shot, my black shoes, black hood, black back, uh!_

_We gotta black bounce! We gotta black bounce!_

_We gotta black bounce black, black, black, black bounce!_

"Nice ringtone." I winked at him as he chuckled. Taking out his iPhone 5 and looked at the caller ID for only his eyes to narrow. "Excuse me." I nodded towards him as he left our compartment door, quietly closing the door behind him as it clicked.

Sighing, I decided to pull my pink iPod Nano and listen to some Kpop; all thanks to Leo's ringtone! I smiled to myself as I began putting the headphones on me as I scanned for a proper song until pausing on one song: _Number Nine_ by _T-ara._

"Hm... I haven't listened to this song in a while." With my mind made up, I clicked it as I made myself comfy.

"Dangsineun nal neomu apeugeman haneyo. Byeori bitnadeon geuttae uril gieokhaeyo? Nae mameul gajyeogan, yalmiun geu saram. Itajanhayo na jigeum neomu apeugeodeunyo*." I tapped my foot with the beat as I sang softly with the song.

A couple of minutes went by and Leo came back. Grabbing his luggage and my luggage down as I gave him a questioning look while I began to listen to _Sexy Love_ by _T-ara_.

"Our stop is nearly here."

I sighed, putting my iPod inside my sweater's pocket as I removed one headphone, but left the other. Grabbing and putting on my caramel leather Gucci backpack, I followed Leo out of our compartment door with my soft pink stroller luggage decorated with many black sharpie ink of our friends from back home writing their wishing's, good-byes, and comedy memes; not to mention, some of their phone numbers.

"Next stop Magnolia. Please gather your items, luggage, and all necessities. Thank you."

"See?" Leo glanced behind me with a wink as I rolled my eyes.

We stopped next to the train's doors that were tightly sealed. Later it began slowing down as the intercom came on again, "Magnolia Station. Please gather your things and exit the train. We hope you had a comfy passage. Thank you." The doors opened as Leo stopped a man to let me get off first as he switched to bodyguard mode. Getting off as Leo followed behind me before pausing to scan around the area.

"Is something wrong?"

His eyes slightly perked before returning back to serious mode.

"Your father called me about a man will deliver us our car. In the navigation, the address of the school and our house is already inputted in. There will be another car at our house; one for you and one for me. He said to find a man who will be holding your family name."

"Ah." I nodded as I followed him to a old man at the far corner dressed in a jersey with a big white sign spelled out: HEARTFILIA. The song changing to _Come back to me_ by _Ntrain_.

"Heartfilia?" The old man croaked before clearing his throat.

"Yes." Leo nodded as the old man handed him the keys and walked away. "Let's go." I followed him until we hit the parking lot and began walking around.

"Do you even know where are we going?" I asked him slightly annoyed.

"Of course. He gave us a Lamborghini car key. So, look for a Lamborghini."

"Well, _that's_ lovely." I sighed.

"Do you wish for me to carry you, princess?" He glanced back with a small smile.

"No." I puffed my cheeks as he laughed.

"What are you listening to?"

"Well, I was listening to Ntrain, now I'm listening to," I pulled out my iPod to look at the song name and artist before putting back in my pocket. "Voodoo Doll by VIXX."

"You and your Kpop." He shook his head, turning right as we began walking to another lane of parked cars.

"Look whose talking." I snorted.

"At least _I _appreciate other music. Unlike you, your iPod full of Kpop music."

I faked a gasp. "Oh my. What about the love of my rave, aggrotech, techno, emb, dubstep-"

"Okay I get it!" I laughed as he threw his hands up in the air. "Don't want you making _another_ speech about your club music." I giggled. "So, are we there yet?"

He threw me a look before rolling his eyes.

"Just sayin'..." I shrugged my shoulders.

"So, un-lady like." I smacked his back in which he laughed. "We're here." He grabbed my luggage and moved to the white sleeked 2015 Lamborghini Huracan trunk as he placed the luggage inside. "You coming?" He asked as he got in the driver's seat.

"Isn't this suppose to be out next year?" He gave me a look.

"Did you forget? Rich folks get the first few cars before releasing them on the market?" I scowled and got in the passenger seat. Closing the door by pulling it down rather to the side.

Reaching for the mp3 connector and connecting it with my iPod Nano as I began to look for a good jumpy song just to annoy Leo. Meanwhile, Leo was scanning the GPS as the car finally set our destination.

Just when he started the car, _I got a boy_ by _Girls Generation_ started. He sighed as I grinned and put the volume up and began to move with the music as I sang.

_Vrrrm!_

The car purred as Leo grinned. "I love my job."

The rest of the way was like hitting the fast forward button. Speeding our way through traffic as we cut and skip through cars as if Leo was a professional street racer. Maybe he is...

I decided to take the time and scan the interior of the Lamborghini. The chairs were black leather with shiny red around the edges and the carpet. The top dark glass able to see the bright blue sky as the tall buildings fled away. Too entranced by the scene, I pushed the button to the side of my chair as it slid down by the pressure I added.

Man, I can go star gazing with just this car.

Makes me wonder what's going to be my car...?

"We're here."

Pressing the button next to the one I pressed before as I pushed myself off to see a lovely town home of two stories with lots of greenery surrounding it. Honestly, the town home looks more like a mansion with our neighbors being one block away from us. The town home was painted blue with white outlining the areas; bringing out a homey-feeling.

Leo parked the car on the drive thru as we got out to get our luggage.

"Do you happen to have the house keys?"

He jingled the keys in front of me as I pouted.

"I'm always prepared."

Dragging my luggage with the handle as I made my way to the stone path before stepping on the solid white stairs. A front porch with a couple of bamboo and wood chairs with cushions as a glass metal table sat in between the chairs. The vines wrapping around the pillars as beautiful colors of yellow, pink, orange, and white flowers colored the front porch.

"Home sweet home."

We walked in as I took the time to absorb the living room design.

A chimney at the far wall-center with dark cedar wood sparkling as the smell of citrus blared my nostrils in a alluring way. White fluffy separate carpet located at the very center with a two-drawer orange wooden coffee-table with a medium-sized glass rectangle at the center, one long modern-vintage victorian caramel beige sofa facing towards the chimney, two modern-vintage caramel beige loveseats facing either side of the coffee-table decorated with blue crochette, dark blue jean-like clothing, white and green stripes, and green round pillows each side of all three sofa's. A mini-table connecting the gaps of both loveseats and long sofa with a lamp or small grandfather clock.

The walls painted red with iron or portrait decorations on the walls. On top of the chimney, two dark brown wooden cabinet-looking doors were set with a controller on the coffee-table. Curious, I left my luggage at the front door and made my way towards the odd cabinets that seemed out of place. Opening it, I rose an eyebrow; clearly impressed.

A 50" Sony Plasma T.V. was hidden behind those wooden cabinet doors.

"Cool." I nodded as I closed the doors.

"Okay." I sighed and grabbed my luggage as I made my way up the wooden stairs. "Which one is my room." I asked myself as I saw I could go either right or left since a large clearing enough to make another mini-living room in front of the stairs.

"Your room is over there." Leo popped out from one of the cedar doors as he pointed behind me. "Its the second door to the left."

"Thanks." Dragging my luggage with me as I went to the door were Leo said, I opened the door to be met with a large master bedroom.

A queen sized canopy bed with strong mahogany wood and matching dress-drawers located one on the wall facing my bed, two small drawers on each side of my bed with three books tied with a red ribbon and a note attached as a sapphire glass lamp stood next to it; the other drawer only a small digital clock. The bed's comforter set was very beautiful. A rich beige decorated to the right side with large white, hot pink, and soft grey flowers as some faded other didn't. Two large pillows one either side outlined a flower in color grey, a medium-sized pillow located to the left was colored hot pink, the other beige medium-sized pillow had a hot pink floral outline design as the back was colored hot pink located to the right, and lastly, a small rectangle pillow striped in colors of hot pink and beige; located in the middle of both medium-sized pillows.

A small accent chest seat set in front of my bed frame in color red and seafoam with tiny pillows thrown in; making it look like a mini-sofa.

On the other side of the room was very large cedar doors with tiny squares made of glass, leading to my balcony outside. Quite near those doors was my mini-living room. Two vintage-modern looking arm chairs in white and beige with a blue and pink pillow thrown to the side as a green crochette blanket laid on one of the arm chairs. A small round glass table with a vase holding white roses in the middle, and a floral square carpet forming the area of that small side. A plasma T.V. hanged on the wall located on top of my dresser with a remote.

"I'll have to thank the designer." I hummed as I moved my rolling luggage to my closet. Greeted by a large room with neat side drawers and large drawers in the middle of each wall.

And the hangers?

Already filled with up-to-date latest fashion. I even bet those jewelery drawers are filled with Italy's finest jewelery.

"Dad..." I growled as I shoved my luggage inside and went to my bathroom. Only to scream.

"What's wrong?" Leo came to my side to see a creature that resembled a porcupine only smaller and cuter inside a large plastic topper ware with a note from my father as I read it.

"I take it back. I love you dad!" I began jumping up and down and gave Leo the letter as I took the plastic topper ware and set it next to my bed were only the clock was at. "I'm going to name you Plue! You're so adorable, Plue! Mommy is going to spoil you!" I cooed at my new pet.

Plue, the small white hedgehog, continued to sleep.

"Wish come true." Leo mumbled and lift my room. Only to pause in mid-step. "Hurry up. We need to go to school."

I ignored him as my only response was showering lots of love on my cute hedgie.

"Mommy will come back, okay?" Plue just laid asleep underneath it's yellow igloo.

Getting up and walking to the kitchen were my leather backpack should be at; thanks to Leo.

"Ready?" He asked as he got two green goodness bottles and shoved them inside both our backpacks as the refrigerator behind him clicked closed.

"We're not taking the car, right?" I asked. Not wanting to draw any unwanted attention towards us.

"We can take your car if you like." He grabbed his backpack as he handed mine, taking it from him he lead me to the garage.

Only for me to stand there flabbergasted and him giving a low whistle.

"Damn. Your dad is full of surprises today." He grinned.

"I thought you said _two_ cars."

"That's what he said. Guess this is a small welcoming present."

"_Small?_" I screeched. Staring at not one, but four cars and three motorcycles in this freaking large ass garage. Garage isn't even the right term. Heck! This could be a ballroom if you take out all the vehicles in here!

"Oh, look. We have a safety box." Leo hummed as he inputted the code in and opened it to reveal a set of many keys inside.

Meanwhile, I began to scan the first few cars.

Another Lamborghini only sleeked black that resembled more of race car more than anything. "That's Leo's." I walked to the next one. This one was a red sleeked Ferrari. "Leo." I confirmed and moved to the next one. A muscle Mustang GT in color of light blue. "Leo." I grumbled and moved to the next. A silver Volvo that looked the closest to "normal".

"Probably mine." I grumbled and walked to the next only to be met with three motorcycles. "Great."

"Awesome! We got a 2015 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento," He pointed to the race car. "A 2014 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta Spyder," He pointed to the red Ferrari. "2015 convertible Mustang GT," He pointed to the Mustang. "2014 Volvo Coupe," He pointed to the most normal-looking car. "One Honda, One Suzuki, and one Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycles."

"Nerd."

"It's a manly thing." He winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, wanna take the Volvo?" He grinned as I gave him a look.

"_I'll_ take the Volvo. You take your own car."

"Ooh..." His head slowly glanced back to the motorcycles. "With pleasure."

He walked to the open safe and took out two keys as he closed the safe. Throwing me the Volvo keys as he made his way towards a sleek black motorcycle. Turning it on, a beautiful purr sounded as he sighed. Visible red lights turning on underneath as he didn't take off it's rest-er and pulled out my pink iPod Nano. "Catch." He threw to me as I caught it, throwing him a glare before walking to my Volvo and opening it.

"Follow me. Since I'm the one who has the directions."

I nodded my head as my Volvo also purred to life. The garage door opening as I got out first then Leo, closing the garage door behind us before driving in front of me. He waved his hand, indicating to follow.

Following-the-leader went on like this for a couple of minutes as I put my Volvo to memorize this route.

Finally, a small public school with kids eating outside or talking with friends.

I frowned. "What time is it?" I glanced to my GPS clock to see it's 12:00 p.m. "Lovely." I mumbled.

Leo parked his motorcycle in the student parking lot as I parked mines next to his. He leaned on his motorcycle, waiting for me as I took my time to park nicely. Finally getting out with my backpack in hand and iPod, I locked my car as both Leo and I went to the school with curious eyes following us.

_Great._

Inside of the school was fresh and... common looking. Maybe to other this may be a big school, but to me... It felt small. Perhaps it was because I'm so used to going to rich and bloody huge private schools. Yes. That may be it.

Leo opened the office door for me as I went in then he.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked kindly. Her eyes twinkling with life.

"We are the new transfer students. I apologize for our tardiness, much traffic and needing to fix some things first before coming here." Leo automatically took control as I stood silent next to him.

"No... It's alright." She blinked as she spoke slowly and nearly unsure. She blinked again. "I'll pass you to the principle." She picked up her desk phone and began dialing.

_Principle? Don't we need to talk to the Student Council for our set in and not the Headmaster?_ Gee... I should start getting used to public schools.

"The transfer students are here. Do you want to receive them now?"

Leo rose an eyebrow as he and I shared a look.

"Yes. Okay." She hang up and stood up with a smile. "Follow me."

We followed her down to many hallways and small office doors. She stopped on one peculiar door that seemed more firm than the others.

She knocked three times.

"Come in." A gruff voice sounded behind the door.

Opening the door, the first thing I saw was a small old man sitting on a leather swivel arm chair and a desk facing him. Filled with many over stack papers as two chairs faced his desk.

"The transfer students." The woman directed her gaze to us briefly before setting back on the Principle.

"Ah. Good! Come in, come in!" He waved us forward as Leo and I took our seats. "Thank you Amanda!"

Amanda nodded and closed the door.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Leo Stellar. Correct?" He said without looking up; looking at our transcripts.

"Yes, sir." Both us said in unison that made the Principle look at us for a while then nodded.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar. I am the principle of Fairy High School. From what I've read in the letter and see from your transcripts," He shuffled the papers before looking back up at us with a serious gaze. "Both of you are intelligent and went to a prestigious academy with better education than here. I can offer both of you some classes that are AP and possibly sign you in Magnet classes.

"For now. This is your schedule." He handed us a vanilla envelope to each of us. Both of us opening it as he spoke. "If you don't like any of your classes or needs some changes, go to your homeroom teacher and he/she will give you a slip of changing schedule. There are rules and I expect you to follow them."

"What are the rules?" I asked.

"It's all inside your envelope, child." I nodded.

"Any questions?"

"Do you allow motorcycles in your campus?"

Makarov gave him a long stare. "No... We do not allow motorcycles. Cars, vans, trucks are acceptable." Leo sighed.

"Then can you excuse my motorcycle? I'll bring a car tomorrow."

Makarov nodded. "Today will be excused, but tomorrow bring another vehicle. Oh! Inside your envelopes fill in the information sheet of your vehicle so you can have a sticker. Sticker is for identity of the Fairy student cars and not visitors or other students from different schools."

"Do we need to pay?"

"No, no. It's free. Just fill in it, turn it in here in the main office, and you got your free sticker." I nodded again.

"Anything else?"

We shook our heads.

"Alright." He sighed and glanced at his clock. "Have you both eaten already?" Again we shook our heads.

He grabbed something and began writing before giving it to us. "Give this to the lunch lady. She'll let you guys eat something before going to your fifth period. Since today is a Wednesday, you only take periods 1, 3, 5, and 7. Thursdays you take periods 2, 4, and 6. Monday, Tuesday, and Friday are regular schedules. Friday is early dismissal."

"Cool." Leo nodded.

"You'll have to forgive us. Our lunch is very different to the private schools. Especially the wealthy ones!" He laughed as I shifted in my seat. "Alright. Welcome to Fairy High! And it is nice to meet you two."

"It was also a pleasure, Makarov-dono." Leo bowed as I slightly bowed.

"My students should learn something outta ya'll." Makarov grumbled.

"Good day." I said as Leo and I exited the old man's office.

"Let's go look for the cafeteria." Leo smiled at me as we navigated our way out of the hallways until we came to Amanda's desk... Who wasn't there.

Exiting out of the office, and walking around the empty hallways, we finally found the commons.

"What are you two doing here? Skipping class?" A man with slit eyes and a pompous hairstyle as he was dressed in janitor working clothes. A name tag on his right chest: Wakaba.

"We're transfer students." Leo held his slip of paper to him as the man snatched it before grumbling something and handing it back to him.

"You rich folks are going to experience hell." He walked off as he continued mopping the floor.

Leo and I shared a look before moving to the cafeteria.

Showing our slips then having us choose either a cheeseburger, pizza, or burrito's.

I chose pizza as Leo chose a burrito.

Finding a nice clean table and we both sat as we ate our food.

The food here is so simple and plain. Yuck! I'm bringing my own food tomorrow! Leo seemed to be having the same thoughts as we both took out our green goodness drinks.

Finally done, we threw our trash and our left over green goodness inside our backpacks as I took out my schedule and scanned for my fifth period.

_5. Advance Dance- Ms. Fiona - L405_

"L405? Where is that at?" I mumbled. Glancing at Leo as he scanned his schedule. "Where's your class?"

"Physics- Mr. Macao- C204." I puffed my cheeks as I felt Leo poked my puffed cheek with a chuckle. "Want me to help you find your class?"

"That'll be nice." I nodded with a smile.

So, our wild goose chase started. Along the way, we found Leo's class, but not mine. Finally, after a couple of minutes, we finally found my class. Which was practically next to the commons only way back were the boys and girls gym lockers are at.

"Thank you, Leo. Now go to class! Otherwise you'll be late!"

He snickered. "Of course, mi'lady." He bowed and left me to myself.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door. In unison, all the students inside turned their heads to the door along with the teacher. Honestly, it was more funny than creepy and had a bit of trouble to not laugh out loud and make myself look like an idiot.

"Yes, who are you?" The mid-thirty year old red-head woman asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. The new transfer student." She made her way towards me as I handed her my schedule. The whispering and murmurs started as some stared.

"Welcome to my class, Lucy." Ms. Fiona handed my schedule back as she glided back to the front position. "Find a spot and try to follow as best you can. You can ask the other students for the whole dance. Yes?" Lucy nodded. "Alright. Five, six... Five, six, seven, eight."

* * *

Now in my seventh period, I still see no Leo or even made such new friends.

Now in Economics class with Mr. Pete, I continued to jot down the notes as I answered every single question right.

Nobody didn't even dare to get near me and decided to stare at me like an exhibit animal. Creepy and uncomfortable.

The bell rang as I gathered my things and everybody left along with the teacher. Once I packed my things, I turned to see a bluenette waiting next to my desk with a small shy smile.

"Can I help you?" I asked unsurely as the girl smiled.

"Hello! My name is Levy McGarden! And welcome to our school. How do you like it so far?" She asked.

I chewed on my bottom lip before answering. "It's... Boring."

She sighed sadly. "Yeah, I know." She perked back up only to frown. "It has lots of fun things here! Although... There's also a lot of _that._"

"That?" I asked.

She glanced around before lowering her voice down. "Gang members. Watch out. Mainly about 60% of the school is made up of gang activity or delinquents while the rest is just normal kids."

"Delinquents?" I asked surprised. Does father even know what school he put me in?

"You can't see it because there's a lot of smart kids here. But mainly they hang in packs and do normal things in campus. But outside of campus, they're devils. I can show you who they are, but if you already caught their attention... good luck." She gave me thumbs up.

I sighed.

"I'll keep it in mind." I moved only to pause. "I'm Lucy."

She giggled. "Of course I know that. Can I call you Lu-chan? Its sounds much better and cute too!"

_Lu-chan? Nobody has ever given me a nickname. Except Leo, Aquarius, Virgo, and... Dad? No. Possibly mom._

"Sure." I smiled. Happy to finally make a friend.

"Great! I need to introduce to you to the gang!" She pulled me only for me to step back with wide eyes as she shook her head with a giggle. "No! No, I don't mean it that way! I mean it like, introduce you to the crew!" She laughed.

"Oh." I sighed in relief. Letting her pull me around the now clearing hallways for only for me to pause... Again. "I need to find Leo! He must be worried about me!"

"Leo?" Levy cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, my bo- er, friend. Childhood friend... We're both new transfers."

"Bo?" She asked slyly. "Were you going to say _boyfriend_~?" I glared at her as she giggled. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

I rolled my eyes for God knows how many times.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yet?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't see him that way. He's more like a brother to me."

"Suuuure."

"Believe what you want." I said as I marched forward with my head held high.

Just as I opened the door that lead outside, I collided with someone and got pushed off as my butt met the hard floor.

"Watch it!" A female voice growled as I looked up to see a pretty white haired girl with black eye shadow. A dark blue bow headband, hime-style fringe and long hair reaching to her mid-back. She had a small slender waist and sharp eyes. "You're the new girl aren't you?"

I nodded as I began to get up only to be pushed back down.

Glaring at the girl's friend who had long brunette hair and blue glasses. She had a nice voluptuous body that her uniform nearly gave a wet imagination for the male's brain to devour.

"I didn't say to get up, did I?" The white haired girl glared at me.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you. Can I get up now?"

The brunette laughed as the white haired girl rose a perfectly cut eyebrow.

"Lick my shoes and maybe I'll consider it."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. I looked over at Levy to know why isn't she helping me. Only to see her trembling in fear at the two girls.

_Why is she scared of them?_

"Don't even think about it." The brunette glared at both Levy and I as Levy whimpered with a nod.

"I prefer not to." The white haired girl laughed.

"Oh, honey. I'm not asking you. I'm _demanding_ you to."

"Did not sound like a demand."

"You getting smart?" The brunette walked forward only to stop as the white haired girl walked forward and bent down to my level with a sinister smirk.

"Do you know who I am, blondie?" She reached out to pat my head as she played with my blonde locks.

"No."

Her eyes twinkle with amusement.

"I'm Angel. A member of Oracion Sies. You see my friend there," she jerked her head to her friend as said brunette waved at me with a sly smile. "She's Evergreen. A member of Oracion Sies too. Do you know what Oracion Sies is?" I shook my head. "Of course you don't." She jerked me forward by using my hair as I cried out in pain. My hand trying to remove the firm grip from my hair.

"Oracion Sies is one of the gang members here. Here this out blondie, you are going to experience pain from here on out." She let me go with a laugh as she left with Evergreen.

Once she was gone, Levy ran to me and comforted me with soothing words as I continued to sit there brain dead.

Processing what just happened. Processing I have just became a play thing to Angel. Maybe not even Angel, but the whole gang itself.

"How many gangs are there?" I whispered.

"Six of them. Three of them you should watch out. Phantom, Grimore Hearts, and Oracion Sies... But I guess that's a bit late for that."

"Welcome to hell." I mumbled, remembering the janitor's warning.

_And that was the day, hell came to me. School became a living nightmare... But the nightmare I've experienced is nothing compared to Nightmare himself._

* * *

**Done.**

**Translation:**

**- You put me in so much pain. Do you remember us back when the stars were shining? You hateful person, who has stolen my heart. Hey, it hurts so much right now.**

**.**

**.**

**Long chapter... I know. :( But you guys deserve something. :)**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


End file.
